


スイセイ（下）

by roroo373



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 这是短篇连载中的完结篇。





	スイセイ（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是短篇连载中的完结篇。

电梯门叮一声打开，安田拍了拍大仓的后背，说：“你在这一层出去，到里面找涉谷桑。”大仓一边走出去一边扭过头来看他。“你不跟我一起吗？”安田站在原地摆了摆手，在门重新关上的那一刻说了一句：“我还有点别的事。”

楼层的光标又跳跃了一层，楼道里的光线照进来，他才抬脚离开了电梯厢。

这栋建筑里有连续两层都是関八组名下的产业，楼下是去年新买下的，改成了一个小型的射击场，安田到的一层则是平时办公用的地方。他打开办公室的门，不出所料只看到了横山和村上两个人的身影。“早上好。”他微微鞠了一躬问好，对方颔首回应。

“大仓的事，道上的人基本都听到风声了。”横山先开口，“我收到消息，齐藤那边可能不太安分。”

安田并没有感到太惊讶。齐藤是以前组里有势力有手段的人物之一，觊觎着组长的位置也是组里公开的秘密。现在突然跑出来一个私生子大仓搅乱局势，难免他会趁机想搞一点小动作。“横山君的态度呢？”他问。

横山轻声叹了一口气，从西服口袋里拿出一条小丝巾，取下自己的眼镜擦拭起来。他原本就生得好看，没有了眼镜的伪装，冰冷的面容一下显得柔和许多。“yasu，你知道我和你一样被组长救过一命的。”他回答。

“如果要公开和齐藤对立的话，得事先做好心理准备才行。”一直沉默的村上在这个时候打断了他们的对话，“前几年他就开始私下发展自己的生意和人脉了，组长在的时候尚且牵制着他，这半个月整个组都乱成一团，他肯定钻了这个空子网罗了自己的人马。只有yoko在的时候他不方便直接动手，现在多了个靶子，很有可能会被他乘势一石二鸟。”

“他的地盘跟yasu的靠在一起，要挑起乱子自然也会从那边开始，真的想扶那个什么都不懂的小少爷，流血恐怕在所难免。”村上屈了屈指节，发出咯哒咯哒的响声，“这笔账算下来，不如yoko直接宣布接任划算。那孩子不管也不会对我们造成什么后果。”

安田感到自己的呼吸开始变得粗重，像是有人无形之中掐紧了他的脖子，捏住他的气管，迫使他更加用力地吸气。村上是对的。他很清楚地知道这一点，反而让他更加难受起来。

“我会跟他站在一起的。”他看着村上的眼睛说。

“yasu。”

“刚才yoko说过了，这是我欠组长的。”

村上注视着他的脸，安田的嘴唇因为激动与奋力抑制的愤怒而微微颤抖，就算说这个人下一刻就会冲上来朝他的脸上狠狠地挥上一拳他也丝毫不感到惊讶。三个人之间的时间与空气一起凝固，时钟走动的滴答声更像是某种定时炸弹的最后倒数。最后村上叹了一口气，肩膀线条松懈下来，朝安田点了点头：“我明白了。”

“是hina最早来找我商量怎么帮那位初生牛犊的小少爷的。”横山在一旁安静地补充。

安田感觉自己像是被猛击了一般。村上大概才是那个顾虑最多却又最想报答些什么的人，安田和横山都是为了自己当年被救下来的一条命，但村上单纯地是为了这些年的情谊在拿自己的人生做赌注。他张了张嘴，说不出什么来，反倒是村上微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们要尽快公开让大仓继任这件事了。”村上转过头对横山说，“最快什么时候可以召集一次正式会议？”

对方扶了扶眼镜回答：“后天。这是极限了。”

安田和村上都皱起眉，心里明白若是齐藤真心想要动手脚，一天的时间都可能是致命的漏洞。“这两天谨慎一些，有什么事及时联系我们。subaru、maru和亮也可以，除此以外不要相信任何人。”从村上放在他肩上的手掌传来了使人发疼的力度，安田深吸一口气，对着两个人都点了点头。

“明白了。”

*

“涉谷桑——？”大仓一边喊一边打开门，视野里撞进一个长得好看却脸色不善的人，手里的枪那黑漆漆的枪管正正指着他，吓得他冻在原地。角落里传来了放肆的大笑声，那人才啧了一声，左轮手枪在指间转了一圈收回身侧。“下次别到处大吼大叫的，吵死人了。”那人冷冷地剜了大仓一眼。

“大仓忠义？”窝在角落里的沙发上的男人有着深邃的眉眼，笑起来一脸痞气，却显然比那边站着正瞄准枪靶的人要好相处一些。大仓应了一声，朝他走过去，路上还被另一边突然响起的枪声吓得一个哆嗦，那人便再一次笑得缩成了一团。等大仓坐到他对面，男人伸出了手。“锦户亮，那是涉谷昴。”他介绍道。

大仓犹豫了一秒，也伸出手去，结果锦户原本悬在半空的手转了方向，从桌上捞了一根棒棒糖咬进嘴里。大仓尴尬地收回了手，抿着嘴的样子让锦户的嘴角快要咧到耳朵去。“抱歉抱歉，请你吃糖道歉啊？”他把糖罐推了过去，大仓却摆摆手。“我不喜欢吃甜的。”他在锦户疑问的目光中解释。

“诶——果然是奇怪的小孩。”锦户含着糖嘟哝。

“才不是小孩……！”大仓急吼吼地解释，却又被涉谷的枪声截了句尾，悻悻地摊在沙发上，活像正狂吠着的小奶狗被一下挫了锐气灭了声息。

“喂，小鬼。”他闻声转过头去，涉谷正一脸不耐烦地看着他，“过来。”

高个子拖沓着脚步挪到了涉谷身边，男人瞄他一眼，将手里还带着热度的左轮塞进大仓手心，努努嘴朝枪靶示意。“来一枪。”

大仓哦了一声，眯着眼睛，双手握着枪瞄准远处的红色枪靶。他握得太紧，开枪的耗时又颇长，子弹打出去的那一刻仍旧惊到了自己，还因为后座力往后踉跄了几步，手臂连带着肩膀都震得发麻。锦户在他俩身后给他鼓鼓掌，而涉谷抬眼看看靶子上那个几近脱靶的弹痕，脸上第一次露出了一点笑意。“你这样别说射中对手了，别伤到自己人就不错了。”他说。

大仓的肩膀耷下来。“这能怪我吗？”

“枪举起来。”涉谷命令他。大仓乖乖照做，又被涉谷从身后狠狠地拍了他的背。“背挺直了，肩膀舒展一些，不用握得这么紧，枪又不是鸟，会从你手里飞掉，现在再瞄准试一次。”

大仓在锦户响彻整个练习场的笑声中翻了个白眼，扣下了扳机。他皱着脸，缓了一阵子才将视线聚焦在靶面上，这次的结果比起刚刚要好得不少，黑色的孔眼落在了圆形枪靶的靠右侧。“这还差不多。”涉谷站在他身旁发表评论。

大仓把枪还给了他，甩了甩还有点发抖的手掌，想回到沙发那边去。刚抬脚，涉谷就开口叫住他：“等等，再教你一点东西。”他从西服外套内侧抽出一柄小巧的匕首来，反着捏住了刀尖，将刀柄送到了大仓的掌心。“握着试试。”大仓乖乖卷起掌心握住了它，涉谷将自己的手覆到了他的手之上，“握得再用力一些，轻飘飘的匕首会脱手的，握的位置别太靠上，不然伤到自己。”

在他的指导下，大仓摆弄了几下那柄刀，还回去时还着迷地盯着看刀刃上反射出的冰冷光泽。涉谷收回那把匕首，这才跟他一起走回休息区。“maru现在还在国外，他玩匕首比其他人要更拿手些，等过段时间他回来了再让他好好教你吧。”

锦户在一旁插嘴道：“subaru君当年可都没教过我呢。”“你又不是他。”涉谷回他一句，接着看向了大仓，脸上神色平淡，“好好活下去，还有别给yasu添乱。”

“……他到底在这个関八组里是什么人？”大仓还是忍不住问了一句。

他面前的两个人齐刷刷地露出一副“你在说什么傻话”的表情来。“你自己心里难道没有一个答案吗？”涉谷垂下了头，看也不看他一眼，掏出打火机给自己点了一根烟，“你只需要信任他的能力就好了。如果你想知道他忠不忠心的话，他觉得他自己欠你爸一条命没还，明白了吗？”

“欠是指……”

“那就是你不能问，就算问了我们也不会说的部分了。”这次是锦户回答了他。话音刚落，他口袋里响起一声提示音，锦户摸出了自己的手机看了一眼：“让你到电梯口等他。”

大仓闻言起身，朝涉谷和锦户鞠了一躬后转身往门的方向走。“大仓。”他听见背后传来涉谷的声音，这是他第一次喊他的名字。少年停住了脚步，却没有转过身去。男人继续说：“如果到了要用刀的时候，记得要对准致命的地方，不要有半点犹豫。”

大仓沉默几秒。“明白了。”

他推门走出去，站在电梯前看着代表楼层的光标在闪烁，掌心好像还残留着匕首冰冷的触感，有种异样的情绪涌上他的喉咙。厢门下一刻打开，大仓眨眨眼睛，电梯里的安田对他露出了一个微笑，他忽然又感觉所有正常的温度都回到了全身各处。

“那个。”

“嗯？”

“我之前有没有给你造成麻烦？”

“没有啊。”安田迷惑地看向他，“为什么这么问？”

“那我以后也不会给你拖后腿的，相信我吧。”

“啊、啊……好啊。”安田一头雾水，他打量着大仓的侧脸，却看不出有什么不寻常的地方。

“今晚吃寿喜锅吧？”大仓突然冒出一句。

惊诧于他话题转换之快，安田还是顺着他说：“好呀。你想吃那就吃好了。”

“那明天吃什么？你除了有什么喜欢吃的东西吗？”

“诶？喜欢咖喱……”

他们一边进行着关于每日三餐的对话，一边离开了関八组。

*  
村上提醒他齐藤可能会在兵库挑起争端的事，第二天就成了真。驻守在兵库那边的下属早上给他打来电话，说有批原本准备运送到他们手上的军火被半路截了下来，语气的焦虑隔着通话线路的电流失真也清晰可辨：“带货的家伙说不是条子来拦货，是组里自己人干的……安田桑，这、您看……”

“知道了。我过会就回去，在那边等我。”安田吩咐完以后便挂了电话，眼前瓷碟上吃到一半的秋刀鱼也都一下失去了吸引力。坐在对面目睹他通话全程的大仓问：“出事了？”

“嗯。兵库那边的货出了点问题，那是我负责的地方。”安田放下筷子，站起身来去取自己的外套和车钥匙，“我现在打电话让subaru过来，你乖乖待在家里，应门前记得先看猫眼。”

“早餐不先吃完吗……？”

男人一边穿上外套，走过来揉了揉他的头发。“你吃吧。”

大仓只好目送他消失在家门外。

兵库的事说大不大，说小也不小。这批军火只是组里近期准备接的大单之中的一部分，平时都在安田的监控下从兵库运进大阪，要是这次没处理好被齐藤夺了货路，接下来的博弈他们的胜算就微乎其微了。安田回到兵库后眉头就没松开过，派下属打听了好一阵子才有消息说齐藤的人可能带着货到了什么地方。

安田叹了一口气。“走吧。”他对身边的人说，“把趁手的武器带上，看来冲突是躲不过了。”

情报里写的地点是一个靠海的码头，跟安田他们取货的地方隔得不远，安田不禁猜测齐藤的人抢了货以后也许只是装模作样地在码头附近绕了几个弯，最后停了下来，等着那些喽啰报信给安田。到了以后便看见那里聚集了二十来个小混混，还有几个穿西装看起来是干部的人，齐藤本人自然不在其列。对面为首的人看到他们来了以后，率先开了口唤道：“安田桑。”

倒还假惺惺地加个敬称。安田啐了一口唾沫。“喂，把货还过来。”

“先别着急嘛。”那人嬉皮笑脸的，“有句话齐藤桑要我一定带给您听。「投靠我这边好处更大」，这是他的原话。”

安田听完笑了：“我做事可从来不看好处多少，只看心情。”他咔地将手枪上膛，“你还不还？”

对方看起来一副很可惜的样子。“这就没办法啦，齐藤桑还吩咐我尽量不要和您发生冲突的来着。不过他也说了，要是谈不来，杀掉也没关系。”安田没等他说完就先开了枪，男人几乎同时扣动扳机，但为了躲开安田的子弹，原本瞄准安田的大腿射出的一枪打偏了，弹壳撞到水泥地面上发出响亮的声音。

他闪身躲到了最近的集装箱后，又陆续有几发子弹打到脚边。掩体外双方的人马已经开始了一场混战，吼叫的声音在空荡荡的码头被风带到很远的地方。安田探头去开了几枪，解决了一个落单的家伙，引来了更多此起彼伏的枪声，听起来对方持枪的人要比自己这边更多。

这样躲下去漫无目标地打怎么也赢不了，安田狠下心，带着两个亲信冲了出去，对面一下子好几个人站起来冲着他开枪，看起来真的着急想要了他的命。齐藤手下的人也跟他本人一样一点也沉不住气，真是可笑。他一边暗暗嘲笑这群跳梁小丑，一边踉跄着滚到了另一片视觉盲区之中，身后传来的惨叫声他已经顾不上去理会。仍躲在原处的几个他的下属趁机解决了两个人，安田再一次不要命地探身击中一个，最后剩下那带头的人，只来得及开枪射中安田的左臂，便被蜂拥而上的人给扑倒在地抢去了手中的枪。

火辣的痛感从手臂蔓延到肩膀，他咬紧了下唇瘫坐下来，铁锈的气息和火药烧灼味混合在一起充斥着鼻腔，实在不是什么令人愉悦的气息。就在不远处有一具尸体，血从他身下缓慢地洇开，安田从那沾了血渍和砂砾的头发间辨认出那是跟了自己两年的人，叹了一口气。

他并不可怜这个人，选择了这一条路就同时承担了这样的风险。安田不知道为什么突然想起大仓，想起他出门前看到那孩子坐在餐桌旁目送他的样子。像他们这种人，从一开始就不会希冀自己能够安享晚年，就算最后获得了相对安稳一些的生活，也像从谁的手里偷出来的一样。安田不知道大仓到底有没有做好觉悟，他只是听他妈妈的话闯进这个世界来，剩下的所有事都像是安田在自作主张地给他安排一样。

“安田桑，您的手赶紧处理一下比较好……”有人走上来对他说。

“先扶我起来。”安田喘着气，在搀扶之下走到那个被死死地压在地上的家伙面前。“喂。”他踢了那人一脚，“有齐藤的电话吗？”

男人没有作声，安田示意一下，还发烫的枪口抵到他的太阳穴上，他才开口道：“我的外套内侧，通话第一个就是。”安田接过手下翻出来的手机拨出，响了三到四声电话才接通。

“齐藤桑。”安田先开了口。对方沉默半晌才说：“不愧是安田桑。那些不入流的家伙大概没让你吃什么苦头吧？”听筒里传来几声单调的鼓掌。

“别这么说。齐藤桑以后最好也不要打组里的货的歪主意了吧。”

齐藤哈哈笑起来：“难道安田桑不知道我真正的意图吗？”他话锋一转，压低了声音，“您要是迷途知返，以后我这边肯定少不了您的好处的。”

“迷途知返？齐藤桑真是敢说话，这种夺位的事还分对错么？”

“看来安田桑还是不接受我的条件啊，要是您哪天改主意了再联系我吧。顺便也提醒一下那位小少爷，跟人相处时多几个心眼，别把自己送到别人的砧板上了。”

安田在对方的大笑声中挂断电话，将翻盖手机扔到地上狠狠地踩成了两半。“这人绑起来带回去关着吧。”他对身边的人吩咐，“送我去医院。”

担心自己身上脏兮兮染满血渍的西服会吓到大仓，安田特地绕到自己平时住的房子里先换了一身衣服，又顺手往自己的鱼缸里放了点饲料。看着那几条鱼抢着吞下食物的样子，安田摸着鱼缸的玻璃自言自语：“对不起啊，饿了你们这么久……果然什么时候把你们搬过去吧。”

等他最后回到和大仓一起住的地方时，天早就黑透了，沿路的住宅楼里每一扇窗都亮着柔和的光。安田推开门，看到涉谷和大仓不知道为什么坐在餐桌旁无言大眼瞪小眼，听见开门的声响齐刷刷转过了头来，让他有点不知所措。“我回来了……？”

大仓最先反应过来。“欢迎回来——吃晚饭了吗？我现在做？想吃什么？”一边问着，一边从椅子上站起了身。安田脱了鞋子走进来，看向了涉谷：“小涉吃过了吗？你想吃什么？”

“我就算了。”涉谷朝他摆手，“你回来了那我就……”他正想离开，却这时才瞥见安田西服外套下绑了绷带的手。涉谷脸色一变，走近他压低了声音问：“齐藤那家伙干的？”

安田便把手搭到涉谷的手臂上安抚他。“伤得不重，子弹擦过去没留在里面，只是这几天行动有点不方便而已。”但他的同伴打量着他的手，还是满脸忧心忡忡。“要不今天我把大仓带到我那边去算了吧？”

安田往大仓的方向看去，男孩站在那里，手仍旧扶在餐椅靠背上，表情和平时无异，只是眼睛紧紧地盯着安田。“不用了，就让他留在这里吧。”男人淡淡地说。涉谷还想争辩，但安田的表情让他最后只能沉默地点了点头。“有事及时跟我联系。”他这么说着，离开了这里。

看着大门被关上后，安田转过头去，对还僵在原地的大仓笑着说：“抱歉，可以帮我煮咖喱吗？现在突然想吃这个了。如果家里没有咖喱料的话我下去买……”大仓这才如梦初醒，冲他喊道：“不用！你、你坐着吧！材料家里都有……”他几乎是拔腿跑进了厨房里，安田便坐到餐桌旁撑着脸看大仓忙碌的样子。大约二十分钟后，男孩捧着两盘热腾腾的咖喱饭走了出来。

“谢谢。”安田正想伸出右手接过那个盘子，但大仓直接放到了他的面前。蔬菜咖喱散发着香气，光是看着就让人很有食欲。“我开动了——”安田舀了一勺放进嘴里，“好吃！”大仓看着他两眼放光的样子，感到一下子松了一口气。“喜欢就好。”

安田看着大仓也吃得狼吞虎咽的，放下了勺子问他：“你刚刚没和小涉吃晚饭吗？”大仓嚼着嘴里的食物，皱着眉答：“没有。跟那个人待在一起感觉没有食欲。”他的表情皱成一团，嘴里却鼓鼓囊囊的像只松鼠，显得可爱又有点好笑。

“小涉这个人虽然刚认识的时候显得又凶又冷冰冰的，但其实人很好的啦。”

“那我下次见到他的时候会告诉他，你说他看起来又凶又冷冰冰的。”

安田吃吃笑了半天。“所以你们今天干了什么？”问出口了才觉得这句话就像过度操心的父母似的。他可没必要向你报备些什么。安田提醒自己。

大仓显然并不介意这种事。“subaru君教了我一些东西。”他的用词很模糊，但回答的速度很快，并没有多少抗拒的犹豫。

“诶——这不是关系挺好的嘛。”安田又咽了几口咖喱饭。

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“你的手。”

安田抬起头，大仓不知道什么时候放下了手里的勺子。

“这个啊。”他轻轻抬了抬自己的左手，“没什么大不了的。只是普通的冲突受伤而已。”

“是因为我的事吗？”大仓努力让自己的声音听上去平静，但安田还是可以觉察到藏在深处的动摇。

“别想太多。”安田不想让他有什么心理压力，轻描淡写地带了过去，继续小口小口地吃饭。他低着头，看不见对方的表情，只听见好一阵子的沉默后，才传来了小小声的一句“对不起”。在那一刻，那个不幸中弹身亡的下属的模样闯进安田的脑海里，掀起了无法控制的巨浪，狠狠地撞在他的胸口。

“……大仓。”他叫。

“对于进入黑道这件事，你自己到底是怎么想的？”

不是因为你私生子的身份，不是因为你妈妈的遗愿的话，只是作为大仓忠义这个存在本身，你的想法到底是怎么样的？我们还有时间，还有最后一次机会，可以让这一切都停下来。现在还只是站在沙滩上，仅仅只触碰到了这片海最平静的边缘，你没有必要因为谁而一头扎进真正黑暗的深海。

“……我不确定。”

大仓用勺子一下一下地拨弄着自己吃剩下的那一小块土豆，从盘子的一边到另一边，循环往复。

“我说我妈让我来我就来了，其实是骗人的。她在停止呼吸前的最后一刻确实说过，我可以去找我的亲生父亲，但她没有强迫我。如果可以的话，也许我也不会选择找上你们，毕竟极道这种词对于一个普通人来说还是太遥远了。”

“但是我没有办法。我没有钱好好地安葬我妈，也没有任何亲戚可以收留我帮我一把，我妈走了我就是真正意义上的孤儿了。她其实跟你们的组长差不多时间去世的，听起来是不是很神奇？我们家穷得每个月都只能勉强维持生计，也没有存款，她的尸体现在还没有火化，我求了医院很久，让他们帮我再多保留一会。”

“我那天走进灵堂的时候一直在想，如果我接下来没有死的话，我是不是就可以给我妈也办一场这样的葬礼了？不需要这么大的排场，我们家也没有那么多朋友，但是至少能让她安安稳稳地转世。我看着那个据说是我父亲的男人的遗照，满脑子都是只是我妈的样子，她的心脏停止跳动那一刻的脸。”

“我本来也没有什么抱负，没有突出的能力，也没有什么大的梦想。我唯一的优点就是适应能力强一些，大概在哪里都能生活得下去吧。所以我想，要过上这种生活那就过吧，毕竟这条路跟其他路比起来，对我来说都没有什么太大的区别。”

“现在我觉得，如果有你在的话，走下去也不需要害怕吧。只要你不会觉得我是个累赘，我会努力去学这个世界需要的所有东西的。”

安田看着他，他也看着安田。两个人的目光毫不避讳地相接，安田在那双棕色的眼眸里没有看到任何的恐惧。“……既然你这么说了，那就做好觉悟吧。”他最后说。

“不要丢下我啊。”大仓对他说，就像在撒娇一般。

吃完饭后，大仓自告奋勇想要帮左手不方便的安田洗澡，尽管被郑重地拒绝了，还是在安田进浴室前拉着他用保鲜膜把包扎了绷带的地方仔仔细细地包了起来确保不会进水。安田站在淋浴头下看着自己的左手，总有种说不清道不明的情绪。

关心对他来说像是一个很陌生的名词一样。他就像自己早逝的母亲一样，习惯于担忧别人，却不擅长接受，更何况从他十多岁被当做所谓的“财产”抵押到组里当上黑道以后，也再没有人像这样体贴地照顾过他。安田回忆起过世的组长偶尔也会对他身上带的伤表示关心，像是命令他去买点补品早日康复一类的，跟大仓表现的类型完全不一样。

糟糕，自己又忍不住拿大仓跟他的父亲作比较了。安田躺在床上想。

脑袋里满满的都是大仓的事情，结果关了灯在床上躺到三四点也清醒得很。睡觉前横山通知他第二天早上要到组里宣布大仓的事，他现在怀疑自己明天也许提不起精力来参加。安田看着靠窗的天花板上随车辆开过而游移的光，差点错过被掩盖在时钟滴答声中轻微的门锁开启的声音。

安田一开始以为那是大仓发出来的声响，毕竟这个傻小孩之前还大半夜跑来偷看他；但仔细听了就会发现，声响是从玄关的地方传来的，而且脚步声跟大仓也完全不一样。

闯入者。这个想法迅速在他的心里成型。他安静地爬起来，涉谷为他在床边留了一把装好消音器的沙鹰——是他洗完澡进房时才发现的——他赤脚贴着墙挪到门边，幸亏刚刚一直待在熄了灯的环境里，他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，现在可以轻松地看到那个人准备走向最近的房间。

他举起了枪，不想闹出人命来，便朝着那人的右肩瞄准。他的左手无法用力，只能光靠右手支撑所有重量，射出的子弹往上偏了几分，安田通过那人的怒吼推测子弹留在了他体内。然而对方似乎并没有被枪伤影响到行动能力，他朝着安田的方向冲了过来，透过窗外的路灯，安田认出这是组里一个犯了故意杀人罪的家伙。可恶，齐藤居然找了这种亡命之徒……

他急速弯下腰，躲开那个大块头挥来的一拳，可对方紧接着就像不要命一样往他扑过来，对他手上的枪视若无睹，安田被他一下扑倒在地，手里的枪也被甩落一旁。他啧嘴，用手肘狠狠击中了那人的脸，趁他的桎梏稍微松懈一点将自己挣脱出来，把枪踢远了以后往客厅更宽阔的空间移动。

两个人都大喘着气，下一刻又同时冲上前。安田借着自己体型较小的优势，借力骑到了对方的肩上，用腿绞紧了他的脖子，让两个人都狠狠地摔到了地上。安田吃痛地发出一声呻吟，左手的伤口再次辐射出剧烈的疼痛感。被困住的人逐渐失去氧气，捶打安田的力度也变得疯狂起来，见安田丝毫没有放松的意思，便颤抖着手从怀中掏出一把小刀，往他的大腿直直捅了下去。

“呜……！！”安田倒了下来，那打手不等自己的呼吸恢复就拖起了他，正经历大量出血的男人早没有了力气抵抗，只能被牢牢锁住喉咙，眼前开始发黑，耳边嗡嗡的蜂鸣声震得神经犹如刀割。他扣在对方手臂上的手也使不上力气，几次要滑落下来。身体的缺氧与死亡的实感催生出大量的眼泪将他的视野通通糊成了一片。

就在这时，身后的人闷哼一声，圈在安田脖子上的力度突然变小了。安田还没有反应过来发生了什么，只是身体的自然反应让他趁着这个机会挣脱出来。他胡乱抹了几把眼睛，将泪水拭去，视线里是倒下的闯入者，和后方大仓的身影。窗外的天空已经微微亮了，破晓前的屋子像是浸在蓝颜色的水中。安田的意识有些溃散，很努力地集中起精神，才看到大仓的脸上溅上的是血。

他把匕首捅进了这个人的胸口。

“大仓……”安田感觉到自己的声带像是突然失灵了一般，但男孩捕捉到了这句轻轻的呼唤，扑了过来，面对着只能靠在一边的安田手足无措。“你的伤口……怎么办……好多血……”大仓的嗓音一直在发抖。

“别慌……医药箱在茶几下，用绷带紧急止血……”男人说到一半疼得顿了一下，引得一旁的大仓几乎吓得要跳起来，“然后用我的手机，紧急联系人第一个，找小涉……”

大仓踉跄着去取来了所有东西，帮着安田简单处理了伤口，又找了涉谷让他尽快过来。办完所有事情后，他垂着头跪坐在安田身边，粗重的呼吸声在空荡荡的房间里清晰可闻，仿佛他怎么努力都无法汲取足够的氧气。他脸颊上的血迹已经干了，现在看起来好似某种胎记。

安田朝他伸出手，他的腿上还插着一把小刀，只能用一种很别扭的姿势抱住大仓，大仓顺势用了很大的力气回抱住安田。“没事，不要怕，你已经没事了……”安田抚摸着他的头发安慰他，“我不会让你有事的。”

这句话像是咒语一般，打开了大仓的开关。他粗暴地跟安田拉开一些距离，然后在对方疑惑的眼神中找到他的嘴唇狠狠地吻了下去。这个吻充斥着血的气味，少年有些笨拙地撬开他的唇，纠缠着他的舌尖又舔舐他的上颚，安田不自觉地开始应和着他，慢慢引导着他进行一个能让双方更舒服的亲吻。最后他们气喘吁吁地放开了彼此，男人看着大仓，开口问：“你知道你自己刚刚干了什么吗？”

大仓对他点点头。

“……你之前交过多少个女朋友？”

男孩突然感到有些不好意思。“大概……两个。”他思索了一会，低声回答。

安田听了笑出了声。“糟糕，我不会无意间掰弯了一个纯情小男生吧。”他打趣道，但大仓没有接嘴。

“……我刚刚真的以为你要死了。”他喃喃道，将安田垂在身侧的手握到自己的掌心，“我怕得要死，然后想起subaru君教我的东西。他来的时候跟我说你肯定会在家里准备好一把匕首，然后带着我在你的枕头下找到了。我趁你洗澡的时候偷偷拿了过来。”

小涉啊小涉……安田哭笑不得。

“我不怕自己死掉，也不怕杀人……刚刚把刀用力捅进去的时候我一点感觉都没有。好奇怪，我只想着这样你就不会死了。”

大仓抬起头，安田在他的双眼里看到闪烁的星河。

“可以求求你以后也不要死吗？不要离开我？”

安田安静地回握住他，他现在还是感觉很累，但他很努力地用自己所有的力气去握住了大仓。“我明白了。”

“太好了……”少年再一次垂下眸，温热的液体打在安田的手背。安田看着他这个样子，情不自禁地又追问了一句：“如果有别的像你一样的私生子跑出来，我说要保护他们，那你要怎么办？”

“那就先下手杀掉他们。”大仓毫不犹豫地回答道，他哭得太凶，甚至在话尾打了一个嗝，让安田真正意义上地大笑起来。

“真不愧是関八组的组长呀。”他说。

清晨的阳光在这个时候投进来。明天就把鱼缸搬过来吧。安田心里想着，又把大仓的手握紧了一些。

-fin-


End file.
